


don't get caught on my edges

by hizashii



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizashii/pseuds/hizashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina Martin is the calm, Raven Reyes is the hurricane. They have many things in common, though, and Bellamy Blake is one of them. </p>
<p>He's not ready for what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't get caught on my edges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Ravenbell Kink Meme](http://ravenbell-kink.dreamwidth.org/1145.html). Prompt was: _A few weeks after Raven and Gina start hooking up, they realize that they've both slept with Bellamy in the past: Gina on the Ark, when he was a janitor, and Raven on the ground. Curiosity sparks, and they decide to bring him into the mix._

**i.**

Raven likes a good challenge, and she gets drunk in the power that comes with feeling wanted. It’s one of the reason she likes sex so much, the way she can lose herself in her partner and the aftermath, when she’s left them panting from the exhaustion, from the pleasure she caused.

It’s also one of the reasons she loves eating Gina out. Gina is calm, even in bed, she mostly lets out breathy sighs and seldom screams; it also takes a while to take her over the edge, which always makes the competitive side of Raven come into play. Gina is always silent at first, her quiet demeanor never changing when Raven plugs a finger into her, only the slight hitch of her breath giving away the fact that she only likes quick feather-like touches without much pressure when it comes to her clit.

Raven likes trying to work her up with just her fingers, hoping for a reaction, but Gina never moans, and never shrieks, and it should enrage Raven but it excites her even more. Because when she finally lets out a loud moan, right before the end, when she clutches Raven ponytail in her hand and just _lets go,_ that’s the moment Raven lives for. She knows she earned it, she knows she’s the best, and she feels like a fucking Goddess.

She pulls back, licking her lips, and meets Gina’s gaze. She’s smiling, her eyes a little hazy, and then opens her mouth and says, “You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

Raven feels herself rising a little, the validation in her words rings true in her eyes. She goes to lie beside her, wanting the feel the heat of her skin against Gina’s, tangling their legs together to try and comfort herself in her proximity. “You’re mine too.”

“Only one person ever came anywhere close to you,” Gina adds, which seems like a weird to add in the moment, but Gina does have her strange little things, like oversharing when she feels satisfied. Raven turns to look her straight in the eye, and smirks a little before asking her if it was a man or a woman.

“Man,” she replies. Then, a little hesitant, she puts Raven closer and adds, “Bellamy, actually.”

And Raven thinks she should probably feel some kind of burning red hot anger in her veins, or maybe a little jealousy, but mostly she’s amused.

“ _Really?_ I guess we really have many things in common.”

 

**ii.**

For all of the badass, fearless, always prepared leader some of the delinquents think he is, Bellamy Blake is often caught off guard by a lot of the things that happen to him… Especially when it comes to Raven Reyes.

Raven is a hurricane, always coming into his life and putting everything upside down before leaving yet again. But he loves the storm, the rush of adrenaline that she gives him, the challenge she represents. He’s mystified by her, and he has vowed – silently, to himself and never out loud – that he will crack her code one day. But today isn’t the day.

When he comes to his room from guard duty, he finds her sitting on his bed, reading an old copy of The Iliad that always rests on his bedside table – or mostly she’s just skimming through it without paying attention to it at all in that way that she likes to pretend means reading it.

“Gina gave you this,” she says, and he blinks stupidly at her when she just stands up and leaves.

Raven Reyes is a hurricane. He should hide, try to remain safe and sound far from her wind, but he can’t do it because he loves the thrill.

 

**iii.**

Gina Martin is calm, _quiet,_ she never takes him by surprise. She’s kind and friendly, and always smiles at him when she pours him whatever she can find first. He likes her, finds her steady presence something beautiful, she brings a stillness to his life that feels like peace.

She jokes around with him a little, her lips curving at the edges a little when he says something that amuses her. She’s never tense, and always welcoming, and loves her place behind the bar, pouring drinks and pretending to listen to the inane stories Jasper tells her. She gets worried, too, sometimes, when the kid is about to pass out drunk, but she can’t refuse him because the Chancellor hasn’t instated a rule about underage drinking.

Bellamy mostly dedicates himself to watch her, ignoring the pointed comments of the boy sitting two stools away.

Gina Martin is calm, and he feels calm with her.

Sometimes he looks back at his time in the Ark, and the way he wrapped himself around her and touched her all over. Sometimes he remembers the breathy sighs she panted against his shoulder that one time, about the soft scratch of her nails on his back, about the little moan she let out when it was over.

But mostly he just looks at her, takes a sip of his drink and remains calm. And hot and bothered, but that’s beside the point.

 

**iv.**

The last thing he expects when he enters his quarters is to find both Raven and Gina sitting on his bed, holding hands.

Gina’s head snaps up to meet his eyes, but Raven remains mostly focused on rubbing her thumb against the back of Gina’s hand to do the same thing. Still, she’s the one who talks, in a raspy low voice that he hasn’t heard in a long time.

“We need to ask you something,” she tells him, and this makes Gina look away from him for some reason. His brow furrows a little, a deep sense of dread that he can’t explain taking home in his stomach, his smile breaks a bit, and his shoulders suddenly feel heavy.

_We’re together and you need to stop being a creep about Gina, okay?_ It’s what he thinks she’s going to add, but the reality is so different from his expectations that he has to take time to process the words she just said, and ends up looking lost and a little silly standing in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open unattractively.

“What?” he chokes out, his voice coming out a little squeaky. He’d fell ashamed if he wasn’t so distracted trying to avoid seeming way too eager.

“I said,” she rolls her eyes, “We’re together, and we were wondering if you’d like to have sex with us.”

_Say something, you idiot, for fuck’s sake, say yes, kiss one of them, do something?_ The voice sounds suspiciously like Octavia, which is something he would have to analyze later, but he’s mostly just struck dumb by Raven Reyes yet again. Even calm, nice, lovely Gina is guffawing a bit at his lack of response. It’s ridiculous, he’s so pathetic. The two women he’s been mooning all over the place for without trying to seem obvious are offering him a threesome and he’s just looking at them in confusion without saying anything.

“Blake? You there?” mocks Raven, rolling her eyes a little, her smirk turning even more pronounced.

“Yes,” he says, finally. Of course he’s in, of course he wants to.

“Okay… does that mean you’re in or are you just letting me know that you didn’t have an aneurism?”

“Yes!” he shouts, then clears his throat, “Yes, I’m in.”

Raven stands up, pulling Gina up with her, and walks towards him, smiles and then…pats him in the chest like he’s a puppy.

“Tomorrow at four sounds good to you?” she asks, smiling a little brighter when he nods. “Good, then get ready to get your world turned upside down.”

He doesn’t doubt it.

.

.

.

It’s a fucking disaster. They meet on Bellamy’s room at four and even Raven feels awkward. No one is turned on, the mood isn’t right, it feels weird and unnatural and forced. Suddenly it seems like the worst idea, all three of them sleeping together.

Gina is not calm, Raven is not confident and Bellamy is babbling mess. So they mostly kiss for fifteen minutes with nothing happening and then just decide to call it day. Obviously, it wasn’t a good idea, so they should just go back to their pre-proposition dynamics.

But Raven can’t let go, Raven Reyes doesn’t give up when she knows she’s right. And she knows she’s right, that’s why she decides she’s going to take matters into her own hands.

.

.

.

That Saturday, Raven tells Miller to tell Bellamy that Raven needs to talk to him after his rounds.

“Can you please tell him to look for me on my quarters when he’s done?” Miller nods and she smiles.

She turns around and goes to find Gina. She has an hour to get the party started in time for Bellamy to crash it – although, since he was invited it wouldn’t be crashing it at all.

 

**v.**

Gina is waiting for Raven in her room, fingers playing with the sheet of the bed. She smiles when she sees Raven, getting up to greet her with a kiss.

Raven is about to suggest Gina lie down and relax because she’s feeling a little _competitive_ when Gina anticipates her and pushes her into the bed. Raven doesn’t mind, not really, and so she lets Gina unbutton her jeans and push them off the way; she feels her breath hitch when Gina hooks a finger on her panties and then drags them down, and she looks at her face just in time to see Gina smirk slightly.

Raven is very responsive, always giving away when she wants something. Gina lets her breath tease her a little, not yet using her tongue, touches Raven’s clit lightly to try and get her to beg, but Raven is stubbornly trying to remain silent, even though she’s dying to just reach out and direct Gina’s head in between her legs. Gina brushes her nose on her folds, trying to get Raven to break, but Raven bites her lip almost painfully, not wanting to give up and beg.

She moans loudly when Gina brushes her clit again, immediately pressing a quick kiss to her sex. “ _Fucking…_ do it,” she hisses, “Stop teasing me.”

Gina complies immediately, letting her tongue plug into Raven as she occasionally rubs on her clit, whispering dirty words in between the wet kisses, following the lead of Raven’s hand that’s gripping her hair almost painfully. She feels so drunk on Raven, on her taste, on her breathy sounds, on her jerky movements, that she misses the door opening,

Raven doesn’t, even though she’s nearly incoherent with need when he comes in, she’s always been good at multitasking. She lets out her grip on Gina’s hair a little, and silently wills Bellamy to close the door and watch them, her lusty gaze piercing him and pinning him to the ground. He does as told, closing it without a sound, and slowly walking towards the bed.

“Bellamy is finally here,” Raven says, caressing Gina’s hair, “So you better make me come quickly so he can prove just how good he is.”

The words come out breathy, and she hisses in between the words, but she still sounds clearheaded enough that Bellamy realizes she planned for this. He should’ve known Raven wouldn’t give up that easily, but as per usual she took him by surprise.

He can see that Gina has doubled her efforts in trying to get Raven off, her movements are getting more desperate and fast, as if the idea of seeing Raven and Bellamy together appeals her greatly, Raven’s moans turn heavier, her tone raspier, and her right hand is gripping Gina’s hair in a hold that looks both painful and exciting.

“Touch…” she gasps, “Touch her, Bellamy.”

Almost as if compelled, he goes to his knees, and undoes Gina’s bra from under her blouse. He touches her breasts lightly, only caressing her areolae and never her nipples, because he remembers them being overly sensitive, and he kisses her neck from behind, feeling her hot skin with his tongue, Raven’s hand occasionally tangling with his hair, her mouth moaning his name even though he’s not touching her at all.

He can feel Raven come, in the breath that Gina releases after tasting her, in the stillness of her movements, in the way Raven’s soundless scream makes her tighten her grip, in the soft spasms that make her legs tremble. He can hear Gina curse, so low he doubts Raven caught it, and he takes his hands away from her breasts.

They stay there, unmoving, until Raven finally recovers and sits, forcing them to spring apart to look at her. She’s smiling softly, that kind of smile that someone has on their face when they’re sated. Gina’s back is against his chest, and she’s resting her head back on his shoulder, but their focus is on Raven.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do, Blake,” she says, standing up, not really caring that she’s naked from the waist down. She takes him by the hand and makes him stand up too, then directs him to the bed. He follows her lead, and plops down on the mattress when she pushes him to do it, “You’re going to lie down here, and you’re going to prove that you’re good enough to be considered Gina’s second best experience getting head, okay?” she raises a mocking eyebrow, and flattens her palms against his chest, “but first get rid of this ugly shirt, and the jacket.”

He does as told, feeling himself get hotter when her eyes ogle his chest, and she removes her blouse too. She climbs into bed, stumbling a little, and he doesn’t comment on her difficulty maneuvering herself; he can feel Gina’s eyes drinking them in, and he looks briefly at her to find her biting her lower lip. “And Gina is going to ride your cock.”

He feels himself harden at the words, and Raven teasingly brushes her hand on his erection, “Take it easy, will you?” and she winks, making a gesture with her hand to motion Gina into bed. The other woman gets rid of her pants, and her shoes, and climbs into bed, unhooking Raven’s bra, giving her back a quick tender kiss; they look gorgeous together, and he already knows the image of Gina on her knees eating Raven out is going to be with him until the day he dies.

Raven bounces a little in bed, trying to position herself correctly, and he tries hard to avoid staring at her, but he has no luck, and Gina sends a teasing smile his way to let him know she noticed, as she undoes his belt and gets the zipper down. She drags the clothes down and her warm hand is a little wet when she touches his cock, and the knowledge that it’s wet with Raven’s come makes his dick twitch.

He gets a clear view of Raven as she tries to settle herself, in glorious proximity in the light of day, no night shadows hiding anything from his eager eyes; she bends her knees and rests them on his shoulders, using a pillow that Gina hands to her to support her left leg better. It’s in that moment that Gina uses her hands to direct his cock into her vagina, and Raven leans back against Gina to help support herself, trying to put as little strain on her leg as possible. At first no one moves, just trying to get comfortable in the position, but soon enough Raven slides herself closer to his face so he can taste her.

He takes a hold of Raven’s hips, and Gina has started riding him properly while playing with Raven’s breasts – he notices that she pinches her nipples a lot, and files away that for future reference.

Raven’s taste is a little sweeter than Gina – or the taste he recalls Gina had that one night in the Ark, and she’s extremely wet already when he plunges his tongue into her, trying to graze her clitoris with his nose; he can feel the tightness of Gina enveloping him, her hot pressure driving him wild and making his movements a little sloppy, but Raven doesn’t seem to mind at all.

He can’t stop staring at them, at the way Gina kisses Raven’s neck, using her teeth from time to time, at the way Raven’s back arches towards Gina, making her breasts stick out even more, at Gina’s hand moving in synch with her thrusts, driving them both incoherent at the same time. It’s a thing of beauty, the way Raven twists her head and moves her right arm so she can grab Gina and kiss her, even though it isn’t entirely comfortable; he can see her right hand sliding towards her clit, trying to give herself the push over the edge, and he relaxes his hands a little so he’s not gripping her hips as hard as he was before.

He can feel himself move closer to the finish line, his orgasm building up in between Gina’s legs, and he tries harder to make Raven come so they can finish together. Her hand comes in contact with his mouth sometimes, and he loves it; he loves everything about this, actually, and he’s never been gladder that Raven is not one to give up.

.

.

.

After, Gina and Raven move so they can drape around him for a cuddle, and he’s a little sad that it soon will be over. He could have gotten used to it, to _them_.

But it’s when they’re all cuddled up together that Raven, surprising him as per usual, says:

“That was great and all, but you’re going to need more practice if you want to be as good as Gina is.”

And, truth be told, he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out this ended up not having enough of the threesome sex scene, but I hope you guys like it regardless. My mind was clearly more preocuppied by setting up the scene than the actual sex and I didn't want to force it.


End file.
